Research into Storytelling, Sins and Morals
by AtLeastIWasHere
Summary: Abed thinks he's perfected Horror Stories. Unfortunately, the others are locked in the room and have no polite way of saying 'No'. *Set a few months after Horror Stories in Seven Spooky Steps*


**Set after the episode "Horror Fiction in Seven Spooky Steps." I mean, come on, once Abed got the general idea of the horror story setup, he'd be awesome at it.  
So yeah, I came up with the plot during Horror Fiction in Seven Spooky Steps.  
I ****_love _****Community. And I also love the Seven Deadly Sin idea, which features heavily in this story.  
There's no real point or pairing to this. I just got the idea and wanted to write it. **

"Boo-red." Jeff complained.  
Britta sighed. "Well, Jeff, if you have some way out of this..."  
"We _can't _leave," Annie reminded everyone.  
The group groaned.  
They had been locked in the library for three hours so far. Yelling hadn't worked. Jeff throwing a chair hadn't worked. They were stuck. They had given up and were sitting around the floor of Study Room F. At least they had access to a bathroom.  
"I've been practising horror stories." Abed chimed in.  
The group (minus Troy and Abed this time) groaned again.  
"Great," Jeff said sarcastically. He looked around the group. "Anyone else? Please?"  
No one said anything. Jeff sighed.  
"Fine." He waved his hand. "Not like we have anything else to do."  
"Well, I don't know about you," Shirley said, "but I got two kids to get home to."  
"And if you know a way out of here…" Jeff continued.  
Shirley sighed and gestured for Abed to continue.  
Abed sat forward eagerly.  
"Well, I figure since our last story telling session involved character's resembling ourselves, I reason that if I identify each person as their character before starting it will be much easier to picture the story. To do that I must…."  
"Get to the point Abed." Jeff cut in.  
"The Seven Deadly Sins." Abed blurted out. "Jeff is Lust, Pierce is Gluttony, Shirley is Wrath, Troy is Greed, Britta is Sloth, Chang is Envy, I'm Pride. Annie will be the main character."  
"I'm what now?" Shirley asked.  
"Wrath," Abed supplied. "Statistically you are the most 'wrathful' among us."  
"I'm fine with mine," Jeff said.  
Britta gave him a look. "Of course you are." She looked at Abed kindly and reached over to hold his hand. "You said I was Sloth. Is that because you see my work as a more mental field of study? You know," she flashed the group a smile. "As a psychology major."  
"No, it's because you're the laziest."  
"Oh." Britta said, smile slipping away from her face and letting his hand go.  
Abed looked at Pierce. "Pierce typically overindulges in things. For example," he said holding up a finger. "Seven wives. A mansion. Typically Glutton. Troy is Greed; his high school life was one of popularity. And as an adolescent male, he's..."  
Troy coughed, so Abed decided to skip the analysis. "Chang is Envy. He envies us our group and our friendship. Jeff is Lust. Out of the seven of us, he is the most…sexually active. I am Pride. Obviously due to my superiority complex and advanced intelligence."  
"But I'm not one of them?" Annie asked.  
"No," Abed said, "You're the main character." He tilted his head. "And the Dean will be the villain." He nodded decisively. "Shall I start?"  
"_Please," _Jeff said.

~

[Camera focusses on the door of an antiquated mansion. There is a knocking sound-

~  
"Wait, is this whole thing going to be scene directions?" Annie asked.  
"No." Abed said. "This is just setting."  
"Oh. Carry on then."  
Abed nodded.

~

"Hel-lo." Lust [Jeff] said, opening the door to admire the guest, soaking wet from the rain.  
"Hello," the girl stammered in response. "Um, I'm sorry to intrude but-"  
"No, no," Lust said, voice deep. "Please come in."

~

"You know, I hate to say it dude, but this is sounding like the start to a porno." Troy told him.  
"This is just setting," Abed repeated.

~

"This way," Lust said as he lead the girl, shivering slightly, down the corridors of the house.  
"I don't mean to be trouble," Annie said. "I just got lost and then I saw the light and I just need a phone really then I'll be zhwoom," she mimed a shooing motion, "off your hands."  
She blushed her own awkwardness, but the man just smiled.  
"This way," he said again, gesturing to a door.  
She walked in and gasped.  
The room was full of seven bodies, splayed out over the room. Lust headed over to a blonde woman [Sloth/Britta] stretched out on a lounge and wrapped an arm over her waist. She grinned and leant up to kiss him.

~

"Told ya. Porno."  
Pierce laughed.

~

Across the room there was..

~

Abed paused.

~

Across the room, Pride and Greed [Abed and Troy] were playing cards.  
Envy [Chang] glared at them silently, as Gluttony[Pierce] ate from a bowl of grapes.

In the center of the room, a bald man sat on a throne, while Wrath[Shirley sat at his feet, draped in white, glaring at the intruders.

Annie stood by the door frozen.

"Ah," the Dean said.

~

"Wait, the Dean?" Britta said and scoffed.  
Abed frowned. "I did mention earlier he would be in this story."  
"Well, yeah," Britta said, looking around at the group slightly incredulous, "but I thought you'd have a more inventive name."  
Abed paused and thought it over.

~

The King gazed at

~

"That's better." Britta said sarcastically.  
Abed took no notice.

~

The King gazed at their guest. "It seems we have company."  
The room fell silent as all eyes fell on Annie.  
She stood awkwardly, and then gave a smile and a wave. "Uh, hi, I'm Annie. Can I borrow your…"  
"Apparently she got lost," Lust said.  
"Hmm," The King said, leaning over to run a hand through Wrath's hair. "Welcome."  
"Oh, I'm not saying," Annie said, playing at being cheerful. "If I could just use your phone-"  
"No, no," The King said. "We won't hear of it, will we, gang?"  
There was a murmured consensus.  
"Um, oh…" Annie said.  
"Come, sit," the King said, gesturing to a spot next to Wrath. "We'll look after you."  
Lust and Sloth chuckled, while Greed and Pride swapped looks, then returned to their game.  
Gluttony continued to eat grapes, and Wrath admired her fingernails. Envy said nothing, only watched.  
Annie looked around, then, seeing no other option, walked forward towards the King.  
"Um, hi," she said again. "Really, if I could use your phone, I'll be out of your hair in-"  
The King frowned. "_Hair,_" he repeated a bit annoyed.  
Annie blushed and fumbled for words. "Um, I mean, I'll go away."  
The King relaxed. "No, no, it's fine. We have room."  
In the corner, Pride and Greed laughed.  
Annie looked at them in surprise then back to the King's kind, searching eyes.  
"Oh I don't want to be trouble."  
"You won't." The King said.

[Interior, grand bedroom] [Annie led in by Greed and Pride]

"Welcome to the Grraaannnd Bedroom," Greed said.  
"Bed, Desk, Lights, Ensuite," Pride said, pointing out all the necessities.  
"Oh." Annie said.  
Greed and Pride swapped looks. "Enjoy your stay." They said in unison.  
"Oh," Annie said again.  
Then they were gone. She sighed and turned around and then jumped. In the corner of the room, relaxing in an armchair, was the King.  
"Oh hello…"  
"Call me King." He raised a hand. "King of Darkness, Master of the World."  
"King." Annie repeated doubtfully.  
The King smiled. "Indeed. So, I suppose," and he stretched. "You're wondering what's going on."  
"Um.. sort of," she admitted, stepping towards him.  
"What do you know.. of the seven deadly sins?"

~

"Ooh," Troy, Pierce and Annie said in unison.  
"I'm not sure I'm comfortable talking about these sins." Shirley said.  
"I think it's a good mental exercise for Abed," Britta said. "Categorising us into traits."  
Abed waited for the chatter to die down.  
"Why am I such an idiot in this story?" Annie asked. "I haven't had one good line in this whole story."  
There was no answer.  
"Abed, continue with the story," Jeff said.

~  
"Not much…"  
"Are you sure?"  
"I.."  
"You've met them."  
"What?"  
The King gestured to the door. "You just met them."  
"Wait," Annie said, sitting on the bed. "Those were…."  
"Welcome to my world," the King smiled at her.  
She shuddered. "This doesn't make sense."

~

"That went a bit quick." Troy said.  
Abed shrugged. "It's a work in progress."

~

"This mansion is on the edge of two worlds. And the inhabitants." The King shrugged. "They can grant your deepest desires. And now you're here." He looked down with a frown. "Now you're here."  
"Oh um," she shifted away from the man. "Okay. I'll keep that in mind."  
"Good," The King said, giving her a dark look. "Nighty night." He got up and walked out of the room.  
Annie sighed and lay back on the bed, and then jumped once again.  
"Hello," Lust purred at her.

~

"Porn," Troy said.  
Abed gave him a look. "In order to keep the story PG, or 'K', I'll skip the details of this next scene."  
"Thank god," Britta said.

~

Annie (now naked)

~

"Abed!" Annie exclaimed. "You can't start a scene like that."  
"Yes I can. Several movies start scenes with a naked woman-"  
"But Abed, this is _me _we're talking about."  
"What Annie's trying to say," Britta said, after Abed didn't reply, "is that it's okay to have naked women in movies and tv shows, but if you're talking about someone you know…"  
Abed frowned. "Okay." He didn't really understand, but figured it was easier to just agree and move on.

~

Annie (fully clothed) looked over at Lust. "That was… fun."  
Lust chuckled and pulled at her hair. "That's just the beginning."  
Annie blushed.

~

"Still a bit weird," Jeff pointed out.  
"From now on," Abed said, annoyed at the constant interruptions, "We should agree that this story is going to be 'weird'."

~

As the days went by, Annie became comfortable with the mansion. She forgot about her real life, and indulged herself in the magic of the mansion.  
Wrath taught her archery.  
Greed gave her pretty things, and Pride made her look pretty. Sloth read to her.  
Gluttony gave her the best of foods, Envy followed her everywhere, and Lust filled her bed at night.

~

"Creepy," Jeff chimed in.  
Britta shushed him.

~

The Dean

~

"King," Annie said.  
Abed frowned.

~

The King looked after Annie especially, and slowly Annie became more and more enamoured with the mansion, and its sins.

~

"Is this where the horror comes in?" Pierce asked.  
Abed tilted his head. "I've been thinking about that. This is more of a psychological horror than a jump-scare horror. A bit of a Gothic touch too."  
"Oh. That's nice," Shirley said, after a pause.  
"Mmm," Abed said. "Shall I keep going?"  
The group nodded.

~

And one day, something switched.

~

"Ooh," Shirley shuddered.

~

Annie realised that she was happy. Happier than she'd ever been in her old life. And she wanted more. She wanted to be Queen.  
And to do that, she needed to get rid of the King.  
She needed to kill the King.  
And she knew just how to do it.

[Interior, bathroom.] [The King is bathing while Lust sits on the edge of the tub, idly splashing water onto the King.]

~

"Wait, what?" Jeff asked.

~

Annie approached silently. Lust watched her, though the King didn't notice, eyes closed. Annie walked forward and pulled out a dagger.

~

Abed frowned and broke character. "Looking back, I should have added in more foreshadowing."  
"Keep going," Troy urged.

~

Annie knelt by the side of the bath, but the King didn't stir. She raised the knife to the King's neck.  
The King sighed. "I thought this would happen."  
Annie bit her lip.  
"I did the same thing," he confessed. "It's addicting, this place. You forget about your real life. I was a Dean, you know. Dean-a-ling." He laughed.

~

The group groaned.

~

"I was happy." The King continued. "But this place…"  
Annie looked down.  
"Yours now," the King sighed.  
Annie scowled suddenly, and in a fit of anger she slashed his throat, the blood spilling into the bath as his body collapsed.

[Interior, Throne room] [Annie is dressed up in a black gown.]

The Queen of Darkness walked up to her throne, on either side of the throne, three of the sins.  
On the left, Envy, Greed and Pride, on the right, Wrath, Gluttony and Sloth. And in front of the throne was Lust.  
"Welcome, my Queen," Lust said. He stepped aside. "For you."  
Annie smiled and stepped up, taking her seat.  
And then she grinned.

~  
There was a silence.  
"Wait, she smiled, then grinned?" Jeff asked.  
"Semantics. The smile was kind, the grin was evil." Abed explained. "The moral of the story was that even good people could turn bad. Desire turns people bad. And it's an endless cycle," he added. "Dean killed the previous King, just as Annie killed the Dean."  
"_Right_," Jeff said.  
"Mm," Abed nodded.  
There was another silence.  
"Well, _I _didn't like the story," said a voice behind them. They jumped. The Dean was rubbing his neck. "I got murdered in it." He finished in a petulant voice.  
"I didn't have any lines," Chang said from next to him.  
"Well, neither did Shirley or Pierce or me," Britta pointed out.  
"Lame," Chang said. "Why even put me in your story if you're not going to indulge a few fan-chang-sic puns?"  
Jeff groaned.  
"Wait," Britta said. "How did you guys get here? The doors are locked."  
Chang held up his phone. "Pierce's twitter. We got here about half an hour ago."  
The group looked at Pierce.  
"Pierce!" Britta said. "You had your phone the whole time?"  
"Well yeah, don't you?" Pierce asked.  
Jeff got up angrily. "We could've gone home hours ago!? Dammit Pierce!"  
"What?" Pierce said, confused.  
"Well, I'm going to go home," Jeff said. He walked between the sitting members. "Nice story though Abed. Nice…moral." He patted the Dean on the back as he passed, causing a few fits and moans to emanate from the man. Jeff rolled his eyes. "Later losers," he said as he left.  
Britta and Shirley swapped looks. "Yeah, I'm going to go home." Britta said.  
"Mmhhmm, I got children to look after." Shirley said.  
"Yeah, yeah," Pierce said, standing. "Me too." He paused. "The going home bit, not the children bit."  
The three left together.  
"Yeah, I should go too," the Dean said. He looked around distastefully. "Nothing left for me here." He lifted his head and left the room.  
Chang rolled his eyes and followed the Dean out, leaving behind Annie, Troy and Abed.  
"You hated it." Abed said.  
"No, no," the two said in unison. "It was just…"  
"Different," Troy supplied.  
"Odd," Annie said.  
Abed looked between the two of them. "Let's go home."  
They stood up. "I did like the murder bit," Troy said as they walked to the carpark.  
"And I liked the ending." Annie said.  
"Oh and the bit with us playing cards. Awesome touch dude."  
"I liked the montage bit in the middle," Annie added.  
Abed smiled.

**TBH I originally came up with this story for my OC in the Horror Stories in Seven Spooky Steps ep, but I think it works okay here. And yeah, I know this story wasn't that good, but this is my first Community fanfic and I was really just getting a feel for getting the characters. I've realised that the next fanfic will have to have a limit on the characters – The Greendale Seven has far too many members. I can only really focus on three or four people at max. Also, this story was a pain in the butt cos I kept changing who was what sin. I think I changed about five times. Geez. Um anyway, please fav and review. I don't mind flames, this story was ehhh. **


End file.
